


Days of Ice and Iron Sinew

by mlle_imandeus



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlle_imandeus/pseuds/mlle_imandeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble folder for any Frozen drabble I may write. Be advised it will probably be exclusively Elsanna. They may encompass any genre and certainly will encompass any rating. I will tag the porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Mother and I Have Been Thinking  Elsa&Anna

Prompt:  
Do u do elsanna? modern au single scene Parents catch the sisters being a little too close and decide to separate them.

 

Elsa went into Father's study and sat on the leather couch. I went to sit beside her but Father stopped me and directed me onto the round ottoman.

Mother sat behind Father's desk and he sat on the front edge of the desk itself.

"Now Elsa, Anna, I'm sure you know why I called this family meeting." Father began.

I was angry, that's why I said what I did. "Don't call it a family meeting. You aren't looking for a meeting of minds. Call it what it is Father, please. A lecture. And 'do we know why you insisted we attend another lecture?' Yes. Because you don't think sisters should kiss with tongues."

"I've spoken to both of you at least a dozen times." Father began.

But I cut him off. "A dozen times? A dozen times? Certainly you've said it a dozen times. But it's just another one of the things you've said. Said far too many times, because it was never more than bollocks. You've spouted foolishness about Elsa's power; trying to get us both to fear it. Making her wear gloves all day and night and never touch anything with her bare skin. You tell me shes a danger to me. Preying on my tendency, as the younger sister, to see my sister as super human. Told her the same, but skewed to prey on her drive to protect me. But none of it had the smallest bit of truth to it.  
But we've been doing more than kissing with tongues, Father. We have been practicing Elsa controlling her powers. And as it turns out, it's not so hard at all, and it's certainly not dangerous or impossible or whatever window dressing you're trying to pawn off as the truth." I said, angry and resolute.

"Anna, please," Elsa hissed, "He's our father. show some respect."

"I am. Very little is still some. Any measurable amount is 'some', Elsa." I said.

"Anna!" She snapped, doing her cross eyes.

Cross eyes, not crossed eyes. Crossed eyes would have been clever and fun and would have shown my dearest sister has a sense of humor. Which I suspect she doesn't. Lucky for her I was infatuated with her. So I overlooked that she was bossy, and overly serious, and altogether too impressed with Father.

"I'd ask her to demonstrate, but you've clearly upset her and I don't want any mistakes due to you to be blamed on her control." I said.

"I'm not upset, Anna, I could control it. I'll be fine." Elsa said.

Not that Father was paying any attention anyway. I'm not sure he'd really paid even the slightest attention to anything I'd said. He certainly didn't react to it in any way whatsoever. "Your mother and I have discussed it, and we have decided that it would be best if Anna starts the new semester at Saint Hans'."

And the babbling monkey honestly had the nerve to blink at us expectantly. As if his pronouncement had the power to make us fall into line.

"Boarding school!?" I roared. "In the Southern Isles?"

Elsa for once just looked on. Allowing me to run unfettered. I don't know whether she would be willing to jump in herself. But I guess we both better just hope not.

"Yes, I kiss my sister with tongues. Yes, I'm going to keep doing it. Five minutes ago I was going to show you how Elsa can control her powers perfectly now. Just with the peace she feels when I hold her hand and stroke her back. But this isn't about Elsa, or me. This is about you.  
All she needed was a little love and support to learn to control it. But you kept us separated for most of my childhood. And you had her so terrified of hurting me it took six months of alternating nagging and patience to get her to spend any significant time with me at all."

I stood up in my anger and took a step toward him. "You know what finally convinced her, Father? I found the papers from Doctor Stone. The specialist you took her to when she accidentally brain froze me when we were super little. The papers where he told you she has to be treated with love and taught to use her powers in peace. That if she bottled it up, afraid of her own powers, it would grow stronger and stronger until it broke out and possibly broke her along with it."

I leaned right into his face, where I could smell his Bay Rum aftershave and just that little bit of flop sweat he always got when he tried to be the strong decisive patriarch he had no business being. "So your choice was to ram that fear as hard and as deep into her heart as you could. Alienate her from every other kid in town and do everything, short of outright forbidding it, to discourage us from spending any time together. So she sat alone and cried, and I searched every corner of this penthouse, read every book in the library, trying to find a way to get my sister back. I've found it, and no one is going to take her away again."

Elsa stood up then and crossed the room in quick purposeful strides. With two quick jerks she pulled those hated gloves off, throwing them in his lap, and said, "No one will ever take Anna from me. I would not suggest you try." Then she took my hand, skin to skin, and led me from the room.

 


	2. It's Just Lunch   Elsanna

PROMPT : Okay here's the idea, modern AU Elsanna. Elsa and Anna are setup on a blind date with one another by friends who didn't know they were estranged sisters. Have Fun!

****  
  


Normally I don't go on blind dates. I especially don't go with girls named Elsa, I’ve had enough of that to last two lifetimes and a movie of the week. But Ashley and Megan kept telling me that I needed to meet this girl Megan’s sister worked with. ‘Shes so beautiful’, ‘she's so smart’, ‘she has such a beautiful voice’.

I told them I wasn't interested in romance, I told them I don't date white girls, I told them I had given up being gay for Lent. But they just said that my pussy was so hungry they could hear it whimpering like a puppy if the room was quiet enough, they told me two of my last four girlfriends were white, they told me that they were at my Imbolc party last month so the Lent story rang false. And if that wasn't proof enough they kindly referred me back to the fact they could hear hungry whimpering coming from my pants.

I tried to tell them that I was het now and she was hungry for dick but I couldn't even get the word out. Which was strange because I met Ashley when I was dating her brother Kris.

Finally Kris even talked to me. We still were pretty good friends. We played hockey together in a league down at the community center.

One night we went out for a beer after and he said he’d met this Elsa girl and he really thought I should give her a chance. He’d gotten a good impression and she really seemed to be my type. I said I didn't have a type. I said I dated all different kind of people.

He responded that just because i gave anyone who seemed nice the courtesy of one date to see if there was chemistry did not mean I didn't have a type. Then he bet me a beer that I would love her.

So I called Ashley and told her she could set it up.

It was only coincidence that I never actually talked to this girl. Things just kept coming up, and the date was set for only two days away so things happen.

That wasn’t even the weird coincidence. That falls under the heading of ‘one of those things’. The weird coincidence was I happened to be on the phone to Megan while I was waiting. Telling her that if this woman stood me up i was never letting her set me up again.

She told me it was just lunch. She told me this girl wouldn't do that. Elsa apparently had exemplary manners. Which led to her saying. “She was probably taught protocol by some European governess. You’ll never believe it, she doesn't like to advertise it. But, Elsa is the crown princess of a tiny European country called Arendelle. Megan said she’d never heard of it, but it apparently was an island with slightly larger surface area than Lichtenstein. But I didn't hear it because as if on cue, when she said ‘crown princess’ my sister walked in.

“I would have thought you being a princess would have come up.” I said to Elsa by way of greeting.

She sat down. “They told me your name was Hannah.” She said.

“Yeah, I left all that behind when I moved to America. They also don't know where I’m from or why I left.” I said.

“I dont even know that.” Elsa said.

“Maybe you should ask father.” I said.

“Anna, please… let’s not talk about father.” Elsa continued.

“You said you didn't know why I left. That answer couldn't be more about the King if you had asked, ‘who is your father?’ He kept us apart. He told you that what you could do, your cryokinesis would harm me. Why would it harm me, but not him or mother or the servants?”

“He was doing the best he could. Everything he did was because he loved us.” Elsa said.

“And when he found us kissing he sent me away to boarding school. Sent me away with instructions not to bother writing or calling because you were sheltered and innocent. So,for your own good, he would make sure you had no further contact with me. When I graduated I came here and the day I got my first job I started returning his checks unopened. But I am still in that same apartment. So father at least knew where I was. Plus you are two and a half years older than me. You had your own servants that were sworn to you not to the king. You could have found me easily.” I said.

“Not easily. It’s not easy to turn your back on everything you've ever known.” Elsa replied quietly, tearing up.

“Yeah, I wouldn't know anything about that.” I snarked. I didn’t want to make my sister cry, but seriously. She was going to talk to me about how hard she had it.

“That is why I left. Why I came here, why i only call Father on his birthday and only call mother less than once a month. I do love you and I did come here to find you. Its just once I got here I didn't know what to do.” She was weeping in earnest now. Quietly, but conspicuously.

I put my hand on her shoulder. “I do love you, Elsa. And I have missed you every day. How about we just start spending some time together, without telling father. And we’ll see what happens.”

She took my hand in hers, kissed it, held it to her chest, and nodded.


End file.
